


It'll Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Switch Dean, Switch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wincest Love Week - Sam is grieving over the loss of Jess, but not for the reasons that Dean thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

Dean and Sam found each other after Black Water Ridge. Sam's second case, right out of Stanford. He was still dealing with Jess' death, and it was only compounded by almost losing his brother to that stupid monster.

 

It started as comforting, Dean rubbing his shoulders (something that always got him to sleep as a kid) but it turned, Sam got grabby, pulling at Dean and kissing him, over and over, everywhere, desperately whispering the truth Sam had kept hidden so long.

 

He wanted to be Dean's. He's always loved his brother, didn't date anyone until he found someone similar enough to Dean, who understood his naughtybad love, who understood his need to belong to his brother in that special, dirty way.

 

Dean didn't fight, just listened, his heart swelling. Sam had loved Jess, a lot, but it was because she was okay with being Dean. She used strap ons when he needed it, and didn't get mad when he screamed for Dean while he came.

 

Dean took care of Sam in the most biblical sense that night, and didn't mind that Sam cried throughout it, didn't even mind that Sam called for both him and Jess while he came, sobbing their names into Dean's sweat slicked shoulder.

 

Sam slept well that night, wrapped around his big brother like he was a life preserver.

 

\---------------

 

Sam was embarrassed the next morning, when he woke first, still tangled with Dean and covered in their mingled cum and sweat. He tried to escape, backtrack out of the situation, make excuses, grief, exhaustion...

 

But Dean didn't let that fly. He held Sam down, sucked his dick and ate him out between his own confessional, his own dirtybad secret, his love for baby brother. Sam was crying again when he came.

 

\----------------

 

And so it went, Sam still had nightmares, and tried not to sleep. But Dean kept him safe, and too tired to dream. They slept in the same bed most nights, and Dean had to admit that he didn't mind his baby brother's insistent cuddling... He didn't really mind anything that helped put a smile back on that pretty face.

 

As weeks passed, Sam no longer screamed for Jess while he came. Now it was a mantra of Dean's name, close trimmed nails raking lines into Dean's back that never seemed to have time to heal.

 

\-----------------

 

One morning, Dean cried. He and Sam hadn't done anything in nearly a week, and Sam was sleeping relatively nightmare free. They were in separate beds, the first time in so long.

 

Dean woke to a strange feeling, and thought briefly about his knife tucked under the pillow, until the pressure increased. He flipped the sheet down to see the most beautiful sight.

 

Sam, looking well rested (and more importantly, with that happy shine in his eyes that'd been missing so long), sucking Dean's morning wood down his throat while two long fingers stroked his prostate.

 

Sam made his big brother come before fucking him, rendering Dean a mess of whining muscles, leaving his own welts in Sam's hips.

 

They shared an orgasm, each swallowing their names in a desperate kiss. Dean's cheeks were wet when they separated, but he was smiling. Sam understood, and didn't tease.

 

Dean was crying because Sam had instigated. Not once before had he asked for it, or started it, too ashamed of the truth about Jess to give into his need. But this morning, he gave in. He got better, he let Dean heal him in the only way he could, and he made his choice.

 

\---------------

 

Dean didn't let Sam get up when they'd finished. Screw morning breath, or sweat, or cum, or breakfast, he had his baby brother where he'd always dreamed he would. So instead, he crawled on top of him, his body still loose and recovering, and stroked Sam to hardness again.

 

They didn't fuck, not this time. This time was lovemaking, in the purest sense of the word. Silence save for the creaking of the bed and the wet slap of skin, eyes not leaving each other's relaxed expressions.

 

Dean leaned over and clamped his teeth on Sam's neck, biting and sucking until he tasted copper and Sam was whimpering, clawing his sides. Then, seconds before his body clamped onto Sam and his orgasm ripped through him (painful by this point, but he didn't care), Dean pressed his mouth to Sam's ear and whispered, "Mine."


End file.
